icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013–14 New York Islanders season
| Arena = Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum | Attendance = 14,832 (94.2%) (38 games) | MinorLeague = Bridgeport Sound Tigers (AHL) | GoalsLeader = Kyle Okposo (27) | AssistsLeader = John Tavares Kyle Okposo (42) | PointsLeader = Kyle Okposo (69) | PlusMinusLeader = (+): Anders Lee (5) ( ): Colin McDonald ( ) | PIMLeader = Matt Carkner (108) | WinsLeader = Evgeni Nabokov (13) | GAALeader = Evgeni Nabokov (2.84) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2013–14 New York Islanders season was the 42nd season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on June 6, 1972. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Injuries Pre-season Regular season Updated as of January 12, 2014 Suspensions/fines Player statistics Final stats ;Skaters }|Plus/Minus}} ! |- | || 71 || 27 || 42 || 69 || || 51 |- | || 59 || 24 || 42 || 66 || || 40 |- | || 80 || 25 || 33 || 58 || || 8 |- | || 47 || 17 || 27 || 44 || 4 || 34 |- | || 77 || 8 || 30 || 38 || || 26 |- | || 64 || 12 || 14 || 26 || || 12 |- | || 72 || 14 || 12 || 26 || || 12 |- | || 63 || 4 || 20 || 24 || || 34 |- | || 82 || 4 || 18 || 22 || 5 || 34 |- | || 73 || 12 || 7 || 19 || || 50 |- | || 70 || 8 || 10 || 18 || || 34 |- | || 69 || 3 || 15 || 18 || 2 || 68 |- | || 37 || 7 || 11 || 18 || || 8 |- | || 52 || 2 || 14 || 16 || || 26 |- | || 51 || 3 || 13 || 16 || || 30 |- | || 80 || 6 || 10 || 16 || || 30 |- | || 79 || 8 || 6 || 14 || || 90 |- | || 22 || 9 || 5 || 14 || 3 || 14 |- | || 24 || 3 || 8 || 11 || || 10 |- | || 47 || 3 || 6 || 9 || || 14 |- | || 28 || 4 || 5 || 9 || || 12 |- | || 11 || 6 || 3 || 9 || 3 || 6 |- | || 44 || 2 || 5 || 7 || || 18 |- | || 23 || 2 || 2 || 4 || 0 || 88 |- | || 53 || 0 || 3 || 3 || || 149 |- | || 13 || 0 || 3 || 3 || 4 || 4 |- | || 20 || 1 || 2 || 3 || || 10 |- | || 13 || 0 || 2 || 2 || || 14 |- | || 10 || 1 || 0 || 1 || || 6 |- | || 11 || 0 || 1 || 1 || 0 || 6 |- | || 20 || 1 || 0 || 1 || || 32 |- | || 4 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 0 || 17 |- | || 2 || 0 || 0 || 0 || || 7 |- | || 5 || 0 || 0 || 0 || || 7 |} ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Islanders. Stats reflect time with the Islanders only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Islanders only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Transactions The Islanders have been involved in the following transactions during the 2013–14 season: Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Player signings Draft picks New York Islanders' picks at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, which was held in Newark, New Jersey on June 30, 2013. ;Draft notes * The New York Islanders' second-round pick went to the Anaheim Ducks as the result of a June 22, 2012 trade that sent Lubomir Visnovsky to the Islanders in exchange for this pick. * The New Jersey Devils' third-round pick went to the New York Islanders (via Minnesota) as a result of a June 30, 2013 trade that sent Nino Niederreiter to the Wild in exchange for Cal Clutterbuck and this pick. References External links Category:New York Islanders seasons Category:2014 in hockey